Collection of Kurt one-shots
by Lilybug85
Summary: Collection of Kurt oneshots, mostly klaine sometimes puckurt or kuam Any prompts can be sent to me through PM. Thanks. :P


Kurt's POV;

I heard whispers from kids surrounding me, the clouded judgement and narcissistic selfishness of my peers kept me isolated, so I ignored their soft spoken gossip. I slipped around the hall into my next class, English. Mercedes and Rachel sat on either side of me after we were assigned to get into groups of three and discuss the summary of Jane Eyre. I glanced around the classroom to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention before I was interrogated by Mercedes and Rachel about boys. "I already told you, I haven't found anyone yet. Why are you so persistent?" I asked, "Because over the last few weeks you've been secretive and suspicious, and we want to know what's going on." Rachel answered. "Anyway, have you seen the new kid?" Mercedes giddily asked, "No, who is he?" "I'm not sure, but he must be gay, he turned down Santana. He can't be straight. I heard he's transferring in a couple of weeks and he's just checking out the school" "Oh, please." The bell rang and I hurried out of the ever emptying classroom.

As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't see- Blaine!" I yelled, my boyfriend was here and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Kurt, I-Um- How would you feel if I transferred here for you?" "You didn't! Blaine! " warmth and security filled me as I contemplated his decision. "Wait, are we still keeping it secret?" I quickly rephrased it as I saw his hurt expression,"No, honey I love you but Karofsky and the NDs aren't going to be very happy with us if they find out. Karofsky will bully me more, the NDs are going to interrogate you it see if your good enough for me. It's just a lot to deal with and -" Blaine grabbed my butt and I squealed in surprise,"Blaine Anderson!" I half yelled, he gave me a sultry look before I giggled and we walked to the empty choir room hand in hand.

's POV;

I was in my classroom grading papers, when Rachel and Mercedes came bursting in and immediately started talking over each other. "Woah, slow down. What do you need?" "It's Kurt, we think there's something going on." Rachel suggested, slightly panting. "Why would you think that?" I asked, I couldn't think of anything unusual besides Kurt seemed happier and he even hummed sometimes during his Spanish class."What do you think is going on?" "We think he's associating with the enemy." Rachel said, my eyes widened. "Ar-are you sure? It could be nothing..." I looked up at them and they exchanged looks,"We'll see you at glee club ." They turned on their heels and strode out of my classroom. Feeling slightly unsettled, I glanced at the clock, five minutes til glee club I hurried down to the choir room and gasped when I turned the lock.

Puck's POV;

I've never been a smart guy I know that, but even I could tell something was going on with Hummel. He's been happier and I sometimes catch a peek of the inside of his locker, he has a picture of a guy in there. I know this sounds weird and not macho at all, but I sometimes envy that guy Kurt is obviously in love with. He gets to reassure Kurt, protect him, mentally prepare him for reality, share all these cutesy memories,and do mushy, romantic stuff without thinking he's a softie. I just wish someone could love me like that, I mean I see the way he looks at that picture like its his anchor to keep him down to earth. I'm not saying I like Kurt-I mean Hummel like that, because I don't, okay? I just- I don't know. I envy him even more when we're all gathered outside the choir room waiting to go in, when Mr. Shue opens the door and we see this; Kurt, hair messed up and lips swollen with New Kid on top of him, kissing him almost straddling him. I gasp and my heart breaks into a million tiny pieces, I guess Im not good at denial. The boys sat up quickly still looking flushed. "Wanky. I guess all the good-looking ones are gay." Santana smirked,

"Hey guys, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt introduced.


End file.
